The Sounds of Silence
by Bojack727
Summary: Tayuya is now a prisoner of Konoha & Shikamaru has been assigned to question her. But things soon become much more complicated as he learns more about the young woman from Sound & the world she comes from. But is it justice or revenge that Konoha wants?
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be darker than my usual fair... But I decided to try something different from what I normally do. Also, while this story is about Tayuya and Shikamaru, it's not really a romance... Though, things might change later on the story goes on.

This takes place after the start of **Part II**, between Naruto's return and the advent of the Akatsuki. Age wise, Shikamaru is 17 and Tayuya is 19. I'll try and explain things better as the story goes on.

**

* * *

**

**THE SOUNDS OF SILENCE  
PART I**

**.o.o.o.  
**

Shikamaru was sitting quietly in a simply metal chair while Tayuya lay on her side on the nearby cot. The two of them were inside a Konoha Prison Cell and Shikamaru had (ironically) been assigned to perform the sound ninja's debriefing.

As expected, she'd been foul-mouthed and defiant at first. However, more recently, her harsh and flippant attitude had degraded into what might be described as a sort of 'lifeless stupor'. And now, the dark pink-haired teen was lying listlessly on her side while the (younger) dark-haired youth was quietly jotting down notes in a booklet.

With the loss of her flute, she could no longer cast her Genjutsu or summon anything. In addition to this loss, her curse mark had been sealed to prevent her from using its powers. At the moment, she had been effectively reduced to the level a normal person with no powers.

Shikamaru suddenly perked up when he thought he'd heard something. He rotated the chair around and looked directly at her. "What was that?"

She gave a feeble 'hmph' in response. "...there's nothing for me now... course it's not like you Leaf Ninjas would know anything about my people..." She said in a tired voice.

"Care to explain that last statement?" He asked. He wasn't sure what to make of her current behavior, so he decided to see how it played out.

"Otokagure... it's nothing like this place." She began. "Unlike you guys, all we can be are ninjas in Orochimaru's army... Even those of us who were picked out for 'special training' are still just glorified minions."

Still facing the wall, she continued. "But calling us ninjas isn't really accurate… In truth, we were more like tools. Even me the other four were really just taking orders." She explained, rolling onto her back to look up at the ceiling.

The shadow-nin listened as she continued. "...yeah, I'm no saint... I went along with it... But when you're a Sound Ninja... you have no choice..." She paused. "All you can do follow that damned Snake's orders." She added grimly.

Shikamaru leaned forward in his chair. "It almost sounds like you resent him..."

"Of course I resent him!" She replied, anger returning to her words. "You might not know about this, but the success rate of the curse marks is 1 in 10... So for every 'success', there's nine dead Sound Ninjas."

The young woman continued. "Everything Orochimaru did… all the experiments, all the planning, all the political crap- in the end it was part of his shitty vendetta." She explained bitterly. "There was never any logical reason for invading Konoha... well, aside from doing it out of fucking spite." She seethed. "Not that we got a reason- all we did was take orders."

Shikamaru set his notebook down and looked at her. "When you put it like that... it sounds like you were just following orders- like any Shinobi." He offered.

Tayuya slowly sat up in her bunk. "You make it sound so simple..." She paused. "But I know it's not... I'm finished, and I know it." She added grimly. "I'm a captured enemy agent... and I'll be spending the rest of my life inside a cold, dark prison cell... I've got nothing to gain or loose."

She suddenly looked up at him with an odd expression. "No… no, that's not true either, is it?" She asked uneasily. The dark-haired young man noted her tremble slightly at her own words. "Still... I guess I'd better cooperate with you guys... otherwise, I'll be tortured..." She paused, pulling up her knees and wrapping her arms around herself.

She looked away as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sure you must find this real funny... the _Bitch from Sound_ crying in front of you... b-b-but I'm fed up with this nightmare- all the nightmares!" She exclaimed, rocking herself back and forth. "...I j-just don't want to be tortured!" She cried out.

Shikamaru got to his feet and reached towards her. "Hey now... come on, we're not monsters!" He began in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "Just-"

Tayuya knocked his hand aside and retreated back from him. "No, don't- get away from me!" She cried out with a panicked expression. "Don't touch me! Please- I don't want to feel any more pain!" She exclaimed.

Shikamaru grabbed hold of her wrists in an attempt to restrain her. "Tayuya, stop it!" He exclaimed as he struggled with her. "Damnit! I'm not going to hurt you, I just-"

She looked away as tears streamed down her face. "No, please don't! Stop, it hurts- you're hurting me!" She cried out, tears running down her cheeks.

"Just calm down dammit!" He exclaimed. In the chaos, they fell back and Shikamaru ended up hovering over her as he held onto her down.

Her eyes were shut tightly as she continued. "I don't want to! Please don't do this, I'm begging you!" She pleaded, her eyes still tightly shut. "Why are you doing this to me, it hurts!" She cried out.

Shikamaru suddenly felt a chill as he looked down at the struggling girl. And then, something clicked in his head. In Tayuya's mind, she wasn't struggling with him, but someone else, and it wasn't the threat of _physical violence_ that was scaring her...

"_She's scared shitless… Something was 'done' to her." _He thought grimly to himself as he tried to restrain her. The door to the cell suddenly opened and another ninja (probably an ANBU) stepped inside.

The sight of the masked figure caused the frightened girl to panic even more. Shikamaru looked over his shoulder and glared angrily at him. "GET OUT! NOW!" He screamed, causing the other ninja to sink back and close the door.

He looked back down at the struggling girl. "Listen to me Tayuya… This isn't Otokagure- you're Konoha! W-whatever you think is happening right now… I'm not going to hurt you… Do you hear me? Tayuya?"

Just as he pulled her back up into a sitting position, her eyes opened and she looked at him. She calmed down, quickly growing silent. Then, to his shock, she wrapped her arms around him and clung tightly to him as she wept.

After a few moments of this, she looked up at him. "...you promise, y-you're not g-going to hurt me?" She asked him in a timid voice.

He sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm not going to hurt you..." He replied in a low tone as she continued to hold onto him. And then for reason that he really couldn't explain, he put his arms around her soothingly. "No one is going to hurt you…"

Shikamaru took note of how small and frail she suddenly sounded as she clung to him. It had never been his intention to dredge up anything like this, but from the sound of things, whatever trauma had been inflicted on her had left unhealed wounds...

_Things had just gotten a lot more complicated..._

**(To Be Continued)**

**

* * *

**

This is certainly a far cry from my usual work. Despite the dark subject matter, I did enjoy writing this, so I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. And as always, feedback is welcome. Please let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

This a much darker story than what I usually do... Not so much in terms of graphic content, but more in a dramatic sense. If there was any one thing I could praise about this, it would be the strength of the various relationships between the characters. While writing this, I've tried to avoid making anyone out to the be the _badguy_ of story. So I hope all of you will enjoy reading this.

* * *

**THE SOUNDS OF SILENCE  
PART II**

**.o.o.o.**

In the upper reaches of the Hokage's Tower, Shikamaru waited silently in Tsunade's office. The curvy blond quietly read over his report with a serious expression on her face. Interrogation Specialist Marino Ibiki was also in the room with them, his arms crossed and a visible look of annoyance on his face.

Tsunade's blue eyes flitted intently over the paper, looking at the various details contained in it. Then after a few more moments, she set the report down and looked up at Shikamaru. She sighed and leaned back against her chair, momentarily closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I was afraid something like this would end up happening…" She began in a solemn tone. "If your assessment is right, then things just became a whole lot more complicated."

Ibiki frowned and shook his head. "Frankly Madame Hokage, I don't see what the problem is here." He remarked incredulously. "That 'girl' that your referring to is the enemy, and I don't see how some sob story has any baring on these proceedings. Tsunade looked at him with a neutral expression as he continued. "Now we brought her here to get information, not give her therapy." He added, looking over at Shikamaru as he spoke the last part.

The young Shinobi noticed the dismissive glance that Ibiki had sent his way. "I take then, by your comments, that you disapprove of my methods?" He asked, maintaining a cordial tone as the older man glared faintly at him. "With all due respect, Master Ibiki, this is my assignment- not yours." He replied in a calm, resolute manner. "...And I intend to carry this out as I deem fit."

_"Your methods?" _He snapped back. "What the hell do you know? You're just a child!" Ibiki retorted, taking a step towards the teen- his long black coat fluttering as he moved. "Maybe this is beyond a kid's ability to understand, but we're at war! ...It's our duty- our obligation- to ensure the safety of Konoha by any means necessary." The scarred man declared as he glared at Shikamaru. "And if that girl knows ANYTHING that can help us, then we_ have_ to get it out of her!"

Shikamaru took a step forward. "But at what cost? You seem content to talk duty and obligation, but what about ethics and morality?" He countered in a low tone. "I may be young, but I'm not naive. And I know that our enemies are ruthless and are willing to resort to deception and terrorist tactics." He added seriously. "But regardless of that, I'm not- and neither should you be."

The tall man narrowed his eyes. "And while you're busy doing all this soul-searching, just how many people are going to die?" Ibiki replied darkly. "Unlike you, I live real world... So I can't afford your sort of morals."

Shikamaru shook his head and smiled enigmatically. "Morals aren't just some kind of commodity that we can pick and choose... They're the principles that guide our actions and help define who we are." He continued. "They are the beliefs that countless Shinobi have given their lives for- including the Third Lord." The dark-haired youth paused. "And I will not dishonor his memory by giving in to fear and paranoia."

"And that's something that even a fanatic like you should be able understand." Shikamaru then shrugged as he looked at the enraged man before him. "Because if not... Then perhaps it's YOU who's forgotten what it means to be a ninja of Konoha!"

Ibiki's scarred featured contorted angrily and he clenched his gloved hand. However, Tsunade realized what he was about to do and stood bolt upright. "Ibiki! That is ENOUGH!" She exclaimed as she slammed her fists down on her desk (most likely stopping the the man from hitting Shikamaru). "Regardless of you personal feeling on the matter, WE are a people of laws. So regardless of her affiliation, Tayuya is- as a POW- entitled to certain rights!"

"Is that clear?" She asked, prompting the man to step back and bow his head slightly in affirmation. Satisfied with his response, Tsunade then turned to Shikamaru. "And as for you, I expect you to handle her debriefing like a professional… As long as I am confident of your abilities, then you'll remain in charge." She was silent for a moment. "Don't let me down Shikamaru."

He nodded respectfully. "Thank you, Hokage... I'll do my best."

**.o.o.o.  
**

After his confrontation with Ibiki, Shikamaru had been eager to just get back home... At least here, he could think more clearly. The teen continued writing in his notebook as the sun set. Darkness was rapidly approaching as he sat out on the back porch of his family's house. Without looking away, he heard the door slide open.

His father emerged and quickly took a seat beside him. Shikaku glanced over at his son for a moment as he wrote. "So, did anything happen at the tower?" He asked before turning to look at the dark orange-red horizon.

The teen stopped righting and sighed. "Arguing, mostly..." He replied dryly, eliciting a chuckle from his father. After that, silence fell between them for several secants. "My first session with the _prisoner_ didn't quite go like I expected it would… And Ibiki-sensei doesn't approve of how I'm handling things." He explained.

Shikaku nodded. "As I'm sure you've realized by now, things hardly ever work out the way we want them to..." He began with a sigh. "And as for Ibiki... Well, that's to be expected. He's not a very 'nurturing' man... He's the sort to favor a more hard-line approach to things." The dark-haired man remarked. "I take it that you've chosen to handle things differently than he would?"

The son nodded. "Yes... And he's pissed because I know he'd rather see her in the hands of ANBU or his people." He began, turning to face his father. "Dad, do think I'm wrong in what I'm doing? Do you think that I'm allowing naivete and wishful thinking to cloud my judgment?"

Shikaku looked at the young man beside him- seeing himself reflected in the youth's features. "I don't know... But one thing I can tell you is- is that something must feel right to you when you do it. You have to be true to yourself, because that's part of what all this is about- the truth."

Shikamaru nodded. "I hope you're right..." He paused. "Because regardless of the outcome of all this, something tells me that whatever truth I find- it won't be the sort of truth that everyone's seeking."

**.o.o.o.**

There was hiss, then the downpour of warm water from the shower head. Tayuya sighed as she let herself soak in the water for a moment, before she set about washing herself. She'd been escorted by non other than Sakura Haruno and pair of Anbu, which the pink-haired girl had shooed off once they reached the shower block.

Tayuya was grateful to finally be able to clean herself up. She'd been cooped up in the cell for days, so she wasn't about to complain when the chance came up to get out and regain some semblance of humanity. Eventually, the sound ninja emerged- just in time to catch a towel the Sakura had tossed at her. The darker-haired girl nodded and began drying herself off. She noted a fresh pair of clothes lay folded in the corner. She walked over and quickly got dressed. She paused and looked at the other girl. "...Thanks." She mumbled as she walked up beside her.

Sakura simply nodded. "It's nothing... Shikamaru asked me to be your escort. He figured you'd be more at ease with another girl- plus, I abilities allow me to maintain the necessary safety protocols at the same time." She explained with a small smile. The two young women made their way back down the same hall they come through, meeting back up with the black-ops along the way.

"Shikamaru will be here in a little while," Sakura began as they arrived at Tayuya's cell. "In the meantime, I'll see to it that your sent some proper food to eat while you're waiting." She added simply.

The pink-haired medic ninja started to leave. "Wait," Tayuya began, causing Sakura to stop and turn back to face her. "Why are you all doing so much for me... after what I the others did your people?"

Sakura's expression became serious as she regarded the other girl. "Because... unlike Orochimaru, we value life. It's... in our nature." She replied simply, leaving the other girl to mull over what she'd said as she was led back into her cell.

Tayuya sat down on the bunk and leaned back against the wall as the cell door closed. "In there _nature_..." She mused as she sat alone, amidst the silence of the dark gray room.

**(- End of Part II -)**

* * *

I'm really proud of how this chapter came out. I think that the dialogue between the various characters is particularly good. While the first chapter was more about Tayuya, this one focused more on Shikamaru- allowing his character to shine. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Feedback is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out- a combination of stress, depression, and writers block made this hard to write. I'm feeling better now and I don't want to loose my momentum. Anyway, I'd like to say thanks to Wolfman2422, ShadowKiba3112, X-Burner 27, and Katqueen95 for taking the time to review the story. I hope all of you will enjoy this.

* * *

**THE SOUNDS OF SILENCE  
PART III**

**.o.o.o.**

Shikamaru entered the cell and motioned for the guard to close the door. He walked over to a table in the center of the room and pulled a up a chair- across from Tayuya. The sound ninja had an unreadable look on her face. The shadow user set down a pen and notebook.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked her.

The teen looked up at him and nodded. "Yes... er, thanks... for everything." She became silent again for a moment. "And thanks for not getting the others involved yesterday when I..."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Don't worry about it... You're only human after all." He replied, watching as the girl rubbed her collarbone- over the spot where the sealed curse mark was. "...Is that causing you any pain?"

She looked at him for a moment, then shook her head. "Not really... It's just that I've become more aware of it now that I can't access it." She remarked casually. "By the time me and the others were given ours, most of the flaws had been worked out... The reason why the curse mark initially induces such pain in people is because it's incomplete- like a surgery that's only halfway done."

She shadow ninja nodded as he took notes. "Yes, one of our own ninjas was the recipient of the first curse mark..." He remarked. "So it does makes sense then if it was a flawed and incomplete version." He reasoned, jotting notes down.

Tayuya chuckled dryly and leaned back. "Like everything he did, the Curse Mark was an ongoing project... Orochimaru learned everything through trial and error- the high mortality rates never really bothered him." She revealed.

"I... can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for you back in Sound." His words perked her up as he continued. "The remark you made yesterday and today, about the success rate... It would seem to confirm information we already have."

He nodded. "There's something else I need to ask you, something that I'm compelled by duty to ask..." Shikamaru began. "Do you have any idea where he might be now?"

Tayuya shook her head. "I have no idea where he could be." She replied. "Otonokagure isn't a really a village... In truth, it's simply a collection of bases, hideouts, and test facilities." She paused for a moment. "He kept his various bases autonomous of one another... Only a small group of people actually knew where they're all located."

The dark-haired teen shook his head. "Yes, I suspected that was the case..." He commented as he leaned back in his chair. "Do you have any ideas what his goals might be now?"

"Now that he's effectively gone into hiding with that Uchiha kid, he won't be able to raise an invasion force ever again... But his real battle isn't with your people, it's time he's fighting."

Shikamaru sighed at the mention of their former colleague. "So he is dieing then?"

She nodded an affirmative. "He's gambling everything- his time, resources, and so on- on that kid being his 'reincarnation'." She explained as she looked at him. "Though a grunt like me can't really guess at his deeper motives..." She chuckled faintly. "But you, you're supposed to be the genius here- what do_ you_ think about all this?"

"What I think..." Shikamaru began with a slight smile. "What I think doesn't really matter, I'm just doing my job." He paused for a moment. "As for you, something tells me that you wont have an answer for any of the other questions that I'm supposed to ask you, will you?" He asked, setting his notepad down.

Tayuya looked down at the table as she traced invisible circles. "Like a said, I was a grunt, a weapon- a highly trained weapon- but still just a weapon all the same." She remarked. "As such, I can't give you what you're seeking." She then looked at him. "But there is something that I can give... something that I think your superiors want."

Shikamaru leaned forward and looked at her. "Really, and what would that be?"

**.o.o.o.**

Marino Ibiki regarded Tsunade for a moment. "I still don't understand why you're allowing that kid to handle the prisoner." He remarked.

"Because Shikamaru fought against her, and he's a genius." She replied without looking up from her papers. "From what I know of him, he most certainly would have gained insight into how her mind works." She added, then stopped to look up at him. "After all, what better way to know someone then the fight them on the field of battle?"

"This isn't about how smart he is..." Ibiki countered. "It's a matter of experience. Perhaps he does have some insight into her- I'm willing to grant that... However, he doesn't have any sort of training in extracting information from hostile subjects."

The blond nodded. "You're right, he's young and he doesn't have your sort of skill..." Tsunade began. "However, the nature of the situation doesn't require a brute-force approach. No, acquiring any information she might have will require subtlety."

Ibiki nodded, his expression grim. "We're at war Tsunade-sama... Our people are out there risking their lives. Any show weakness on our part would simply embolden our enemies." He remarked. "There are people- powerful and dangerous people- within Konoha itself who question both your actions and your conviction."

Tsunade promptly stood up and looked directly at him. "You think I don't know that? You think that I'm not bitterly aware that even now as we speak, someone is plotting the destruction of everything my ancestors fought to create?" She continued. "Never forget that the person who we are now fighting was once my friend and comrade in arms."

"I have seen much death and suffering in my life." She glanced towards her dark-haired assistant for a moment, generating a surprised look on Shizune's features. "But I have to have faith... Faith in what 'they' believed in, what they died for." She explained. "I will not let the actions of a madman or the whispering of fanatics sway me."

Tsunade sat down and exhaled. "More than anyone else, I know the nature of the beast we are facing... I have burned my bridges- forsaken a sacred oath and pledged to kill someone that I grew up with..." She became silent for a moment, brushing back her blond locks. "Remember Ibiki, we are all scarred in someway."

**.o.o.o.**

Tayuya sat back and looked at Shikamaru. "Catharsis."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's simple... I wasn't brought here to answer questions- that was just a pretense." The dark pink-haired girl continued. "There are a lot of angry people outside these walls. And it's not information they're after... In the end, they'll get what they're seeking once I'm executed."

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked in surprise. "This isn't a trial, your guilt isn't in question here." He replied. "The only thing I'm after is the truth."

She regarded the dark-haired youth for a moment. "Maybe you are, I'd like to believe so... But can you say the same thing for the rest of your people?" Shikamaru tried to respond but hesitated, prompting her to nod. "Don't worry, it's alright- I already know what the answer is."

Tayuya looked directly at him. "These sessions of ours will end sooner or later and then that man with the scars will come for me..." she explained in a matter of fact tone. "I'll be tortured and eventually executed." The girl paused and smiled faintly. "But I think I'm okay with that now."

Shikamaru got his feet and Tayuya watched as he walked over and leaned against the wall. "I'm glad I got this chance to get to know you a little... Don't worry, I don't blame you- I won't die cursing your name."

"Damnit!" He swore as he struck his hand against the wall. He turned around and walked back over to the table. The dark-haired teen sat back down and looked directly at her. "Tayuya... No matter what, I won't let them hurt you."

She shook her head and smiled again. "I see now... You're a good man, but you're just one person. You can't protect me, and I don't expect you to." She reasoned. "Besides, you've shown me a side of Leaf I never would have known otherwise."

"I don't understand..." Shikamaru began. "Why are you suddenly saying all this now?"

"It's like you said... it's about truth." Tayuya replied. "I also have to face the truth, I have to accept the consequences for the part I played in what was done to your people."

**.o.o.o.**

"...And that's it, she's pretty much resigned herself to death." Shikamaru explained somberly. "At this rate, I'm not really sure what's going to happen."

Shikaku was silent as he looked at his son. "A difficult situation to be sure... But I'm curious to know what you think about all this?" He asked.

Shikamaru shook his head. "That's just it, I'm not sure... In fact, I'm not sure about a lot of things any more." He replied. "I'm supposed to be impartial, I know what I'm supposed to think of this... But still, something about this feels wrong."

The older ninja nodded. "If you really do feel that way, then you owe it to yourself to do what you think is right." He reached over and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "No matter what happens, I know you'll do the right thing."

Shikamaru smiled and nodded. "Thanks..."

**.o.o.o.**

Tsunade watched as Shikamaru set a folder down on her desk. The curvy blond first looked at the folder then at him. "I take it then that you have some new information to tell me?"

Ibiki smiled. "Yes, I am wondering what information he's managed to get from the subject in such a short period of time..." He quipped, looking directly at the dark-haired teen. "Especially when considering the methods he's using." He added mockingly.

Shikamaru remained undaunted. "As I stated in my initial report, I believe that the subject- known as Tayuya- was the victim of a serious traumatic event..." He paused for a moment. "In her case, I suspect that the trauma she suffered was ongoing and most likely of a sexual nature."

Shizune sighed and looked away. The dark-haired woman could tell by the look on her mentor's face that she was troubled by this revelation. Regardless of how much time had passed, each twisted revelation linked to her former friend still deeply troubled her.

Shikamaru continued. "Because of the serious nature of what happened to her, I am forced to conclude that Master Ibiki's methods are not suitable... To that end, I hereby formally request that the Interrogation Corp be denied access to her."

The scarred man glared at him. "Damn you! You've gone too far this time! Listening to you throw around all these terms... How dare you try and use technicalities against me!" He exclaimed. "You won't get away with this- I'll see that you're finished!"

Tsunade held up her hand, silencing him. "That's a very serious charge. I take that you have some grounds to support making such a request?"

The door to the room promptly opened and Anko walked in. "Yes, he does..." She began in a serious voice. "As a former victim of Orochimaru's experiments, I'm prepared to vouch for him."

**(- End of Part III -)**

* * *

This chapter is much more complicated then the last two. There's a lot going on in this chapter, so it took a while (a few re-writes) to finally get things to the place where I wanted them. While this started out pretty small in scope, I've gradually been able to bring in more characters and increase the scope of the story. As I've gone on, I've had to develop a sort of legal system for the characters, and that's been fun. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and will let me know what you thought about it by leaving some reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that it's taken so long to get a new chapter out. I've been busy with a lot of things recently- though mainly a combination of my new job and a sizable backlog of writing. At any rate, I'm glad to be back and really throwing myself into this once more. Anyway, I'd like to give special thanks to Katqueen95, X-Burner 27, and everyone else.

* * *

**THE SOUNDS OF SILENCE  
PART IV**

**...o.o.o...**

Shikamaru set a folder down on her desk, Prompting Tsunade to look up at him. "I take it then that you have some new information to tell me?"

Ibiki smiled. "Yes, I am curious as to what information he's managed to get from the subject in such a short period of time..." He began, looking at the teen. "Especially when considering the sort of methods he's been using." He added mockingly.

Shikamaru regarded him, then turned back to Tsunade. "As I stated in my initial report, I believe that the subject- known as Tayuya- was the victim of a traumatic ordeal..." He explained to the blond seated before him. "Based on my first-hand observations... I suspect that she was subjected to a form of sexual abuse, most likely over an extended period of time."

"Oh my god..." Tsunade murmured as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. At the same time, Shizune shook her head and sighed. The dark-haired woman could tell her long-time friend and mentor was disturbed by this. Regardless of how much time had passed, each twisted revelation linked to her former friend still deeply troubled her.

After a moment, Tsunade opened her eyes and looked directly at Shikamaru. "I need to be clear about what you're implying... Are you saying that she was... raped?" She asked in a grim tone.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so... I can only hypothesize that it was some form of ritualistic desensitization, perhaps to condition or alter her to fight better." He offered gravely. "Though, at any rate, Tayuya is clearly suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"And as a result of this, I am forced to conclude that she is emotionally and psychologically unfit for formal military interrogation." Shikamaru added in a serious tone. "To that end, I formally submit that that all members of the Interrogation Corp be denied access to her in accordance with Article 17 of the Formal POW Treaty."

The scarred man glared at him. "Damn you! You've gone too far this time! Listening to you throw around all these terms... How dare you try and use technicalities against me!" He exclaimed, then turned to Tsunade. "His claim is absurd, he's trying to use a legal loophole to-"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No sir, Article 17 is a guaranty of liberty... In it, it states that anyone declared to be emotionally or psychologically unfit can not be subjected to any form of interrogation as the information gained would be considered inadmissible." He countered. "Beyond that- to do so would be a violation of her personal civil rights."

Ibiki glared at him, the teen's words were clearly nothing short of a veiled challenge- akin to a slap to the face. "Why you little upstart, just who the hell do you think you are to talk me like that?" He exclaimed. "I was out there fighting to protect Konoha before you were even born! You won't get away with this- I'll see that you're finished!" He declared angrily.

Shikamaru shook his head once more. "On the contrary, Master Ibiki, it is _you_ who is overstepping his boundaries!" He replied. "The laws that govern us are a pendulum that swings both ways- we cannot guaranty those inherent rights for some while denying them for others simply when it suits us." He explained to the man with a stern expression. "So be mindful of that while you enjoy the inalienable rights that the laws grant you."

Tsunade held up her hand, silencing Ibiki before he could respond. She then stood up and looked at Shikamaru. "I hope you understand the seriousness of the charges you've just made... If so, I take it then that you have some grounds to support asking these things of me?"

Shikamaru nodded and the door to the room suddenly swung open and Anko Mitarashi stepped forward. "Yes, he does..." She began in an unusually serious tone. "As a former victim of Orochimaru's experiments, I am prepared to go on record in supporting his case."

Anko glanced to Shikamaru momentarily and smiled slightly, before turning back to the others. It seemed that at the moment, both Tsunade and Shizune were at a loss as to what to say. Ibiki, however, stepped forward. "You? Though I suppose you, of all people, showing up now should come as no surprise in this little farce!" He fired back.

"Simply ignoring the various other issues surrounding you, there's still the matter of your past with the enemy." Ibiki continued in an aggressive voice. "As a former pupil of Orochimaru, I have some serious doubts regarding your objectivity in this case?"

Anko looked at Ibiki and smiled. "I have never attempted to conceal my past, including my affiliation with Orochimaru." She replied with an eerie calm. "You often speak of pain- don't you, Ibiki? Of how you were tortured and disfigured? Let me tell you something about pain..."

"When I was just twelve years old, Orochimaru marked me and nine others with a prototype of his cursed seal... And out of the ten of us, I was the sole survivor." She began. "But it didn't end there... Since he felt that I wasn't bloodthirsty and ruthless enough to fuel the seal, he cast me aside once I was of no further value to him..." She paused as she pulled back the collar of long coat, revealing the curse mark near the base of her neck.

"For thirteen years now now, I've lived with this mark on me and suffered its effects..." She began in low tone. "Whenever my concentration wavers, it fills me with debilitating pain and my body feels as if it were on fire." She continued in a fierce tone. "For years, I was plagued by vivid nightmares... And the slightest twinge or phantom pain would instantly make me nauseous to point of vomiting." She added, releasing her collar.

"Orochimaru ruined my life, so believe me when I say that I want to see that monster dead! Not just for what he did to me, but for the girl and for everyone else!" Anko then walked up to Ibiki and smiled darkly at him. "So go ahead and call me whatever you like, but if you ever openly accuse me of being a collaborator- I will kill you."

She then turned and approached Tsunade's desk and faced her. "Hokage-sama, I believe that I've made my case." She offered with a slight bow.

**...o.o.o...**

Anko and Shikamaru were walking down one of several corridors in the Hokage Tower, when the teen finally broke the silence. "Thanks again for helping out..." He began. "You really took a big risk back there, though it paid off in the end." He added with a small smile.

The dark-haired Jounin smiled and shook her head. "Not at all... You're the one taking the real risks." She countered. "You've taken a difficult stand today. But it's more than that- in the process of sticking up for what you believe is right, you've gained an enemy." She reasoned. "Of course, by sticking it to Ibiki like you did... You've earned my respect."

Shikamaru's smile widened at the last remark. "Yes, I have to say that it did feel rather satisfying." The teen admitted. "However, Ibiki doesn't strike me as the sort of person to give up so easily... And I also suspect that there are people who share his views." He finished.

Anko glanced at him as they walked. "Shikamaru..." She began, suddenly getting serious. "I'm sure that you've already given this some thought... But, just watch you back." She offered. "The more heated this whole affair becomes, the more likely it is that 'certain factions' within Konoha might try something." She warned him in a hushed tone.

He nodded understandingly. "Yes, well... I certainly considered that as well..." He replied in a thoughtful tone. "But don't worry about it too much- the stakes are far too high at this point... And as a member of Nara Clan, I'm most certainly not frightened of 'Shadows'." He finished with a smile

**...o.o.o...**

It was dark out as Shikamaru led Naruto into the depths of sacred forests of his clan. The two walked into a clearing and the shadow-user turned to the other ninja. "I'm sorry to drag you out here like this, but I had to be sure that this conversation remain private."

Naruto nodded and walked up alongside him. "For you to go to such lengths... You really must be worried about spies then." The two were side by side now, though facing opposite directions.

Shikamaru nodded. "Well, we do live in uncertain times... And I have to be sure of who I can trust, of who my allies are." He began, glancing sideways at Naruto. "It goes without saying, but you're one of the few people I trust implicitly."

Naruto looked at him for a moment and smiled. "Okay Shikamaru, level with me... Just what exactly do you need me to do?" He asked the dark-haired youth.

Shikamaru turned his gaze towards the darkness once more and sighed. "Right now, nothing... but all that could change soon." He replied in a somber tone. "There's just too much at stake right now for me to blindly put my faith in the system..."

Naruto turned his gaze away as he spoke. "Just what exactly are up against? If I'm going to help you, then I have to know just who I'm fighting... Especially if they've got you so spooked."

"That's just it, I'm not totally sure at the moment... But I've heard some troubling rumors, so I've done some digging around." Shikamaru replied. "It seems that there's some sort of hardline faction based within Konoha. Technically, they're part of the Shadow-Ops, but their missions aren't officially sanctioned by the ruling council."

Naruto mulled over this for a moment. "From the sound of things, these people seem pretty dangerous..." He mused. "Frankly though, I have a hard time believing that a group of people like this could have existed while the Third Lord was around."

Shikamaru smiled weekly. "I'm sure the Third Lord was opposed to their actions, but there wasn't much he could do without endangering his position." He replied. "But truthfully, it's the perfect arrangement if think about it..." The teen remarked. "I mean, these people take out anyone who they perceive as a threat to the interests and stability of Leaf. Konoha reaps the benefits while the government can keep face and just deny their existence."

"I think I'm starting to understand what you're getting at..." Naruto replied. "We can trust Sakura, so Tayuya should be safe." He remarked. "And we can probably trust most of the old crew as well... Still, I'll talk to Master Kakashi and the Pervy Sage- maybe they know something."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "Thanks, I really appreciate you're help right now... Just be careful." He offered. "Our enemies... they're like a spider hiding in the shadows, waiting to strike."

Naruto simply smiled at the warning. "Don't sweat it over me, you've got bigger things to worry to about at the moment." The blond replied. "... After all, you should know by now that I'm very hard to kill." He offered in a reassuring tone.

**...o.o.o...**

Shikamaru was once again in Tayuya's cell, again sitting across from her at at the other end if the small table. He noted to himself that she looked much healthier than she had been for while now. The color had largely returned to the pink-haired girl's complexion, and the tired lines under her eyes had also lessened considerably.

He relaxed as he crossed his arms, propping himself up on his elbows. "Tomorrow, one of the other ninjas- a woman named Anko Mitarashi- is going to come here to talk with you..." He began in a calm tone. "Anko-sensei is someone you can trust... Now she's going to ask you some questions, so I'd appreciate it if you could be as open with her as possible."

Tayuya leaned back. "I want you to know that I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me..." She began in an almost bashful tone. "But it's just that I still don't really understand why exactly you're going to such great lengths just to help someone like me."

Shikamaru nodded. "Well, despite my slacker reputation, I don't like to loose... Especially when I know that what I'm fighting for is the write thing." He offered with a small smile. "Something is happening here in Konoha, but I didn't really understand it until after we last spoke... I can feel it in the air, and it's bigger than any one single person." He continued in a low tone. "You were closer than you realized when you said that certain people weren't interested in the truth... Now I realized that as well and I have no intention of letting those people have their way."

Tayuya regarded him for a moment, then leaned towards him. "But I don't want to cause you or your friends anymore trouble." She replied in a serious voice. "Since I've been here, I've started thinking about all the things I've done- including what I did to Konoha..." She began. "Finally seeing what sort of person I am for the time wasn't easy, but I've come to terms with the fact that I have to atone for the crimes I've committed."

Shikamaru shook his head. "If what you're telling me is sincere, then I'm glad that you're able to look within yourself and see the errors of your past." He began calmly. "However, there's a difference between accepting the consequences of your actions and willingly allowing yourself to be made into a scapegoat for the crimes of others." He countered.

Tayuya silently listened as he continued. "Just as with mathematics, the foundations of justice are grounded in truth..." He offered. "From the moment I was assigned to you, my intention was to seek out the truth in its purest form- regardless of the attitudes and feelings of others." The dark-haired teen paused briefly. "As a man, I must stay the course and not back down or allow myself be deterred... And if that means making some enemies, than so be it."

Tayuya found herself blushing slightly at his words. "This whole time, I thought I knew you... But I realize now that I'm really just starting to understand the sort of man you really are." She admitted with a small smile. She looked at him intently. "No matter what happens to me, I am glad that I've had chance to know you..."

She paused for a moment. "Because of my past, I don't really know what it means to need someone else..." She continued, looking right at him. "And while I'm still not sure if I really deserve your help... If you think that what you're doing can make a difference... Then I'm willing to put my faith in you and what your doing."

He exhaled and relaxed as he crossed his arms and propped himself up on his elbows. "Also, tomorrow, one of the other ninjas- a woman named Anko Mitarashi- is going to come talk with you... So, I'd appreciate it if you could be as open with her as possible."

Tayuya got to her feet and looked at him. "Shikamaru... If anyone has a chance, then it's you- so please become the kind of man that I can believe in."

Shikamaru calmly stood up and looked at her. He then nodded. "Well, I'll... do my best." He began with a smile. "As for you, Tayuya... Just make sure that you don't give up hope."

**(- End of Part IV -)**

* * *

I had always planned to recap the closing scene of the last chapter. However, when I returned to the scene, I was able to greatly expand upon it... So much so, that it ended up becoming even more significant in this chapter.

I enjoy coming up with dialogue for characters, so I find all the verbal "sparring" to be a lot of fun when it comes to writing. In a character-driven storyline, the conversations will often be the most important parts. The characters are developing nicely as well, and despite some initial trouble- Anko really came into her own in this chapter.

I'm going to work on getting the fourth chapter of _"Between the Lines"_ posted soon. After that, it'll probably be the next chapter of _"The Undiscovered Country"_. So be sure to stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

X-Burner27 made some good points in their review of the last chapter. I'm very proud of this story, still I can see how some parts might seem out of place. As the writer, the motives of the characters made sense to me... but I can see how they might be unclear to the readers.

Ibiki's outrage was do to the fact that he felt that Shikamaru was taking down to him and not showing him proper respect. This is partly true, as he's treating him as just another ninja and not deferring to him be virtue of his age and experience. As for Shikamaru acting out of character... That's intentional, the reasons should start to become clearer as the story goes on.

* * *

**THE SOUNDS OF SILENCE  
PART V  
**

**...o.o.o...**

Shikamaru and his father were on the back porch of the house, seated across from each other- midway through a game of shogi. Shikaku moved one of the pieces then looked at his son, who was busy focusing on the game. "I heard about your near run-in with Marino Ibiki yesterday..." He began, prompting the younger Nara to look up at him.

"And while I don't understand everything that's going on at the moment, there is one that that I do find surprising..." The elder Nara began. "Don't take this the wrong way, but the degree of commitment you've shown... Well, it's not like you." Shikaku remarked, leaning back. "As a member of the Nara clan and my son, I'd expect you to take the path of least resistance... And yet, here you are, going out of your way to buck the system."

Shikamaru shook his head. "I'm not doing this simply to shake things up..." He began, smiling. "Still, you are right about one thing- it's not really my style to get caught up in things." The teen added calmly. "It was never my intention to go against the status-qua... But things have changed, and not even a lazy guy like me can can just sit back and watch."

Shikaku regarded his son before him. "I'm not sure I totally follow you..." He began in a tentative voice. "Exactly how have things changed?"

Shikamaru nodded silently. "My eyes were opened to a fundamental truth, and I saw things for what they were... Konoha is at war with an enemy that would threaten our very way of life." He paused briefly. "Yet in spite of all that, we can't afford to loose sight of our principles- the core values that Leaf was founded on."

"And you think that that's what is happening?" Shikaku asked.

"I think there's a very real danger of that happening." He replied, reaching down and moving one of his pieces across the grid. "And I'm afraid that for better or worse, the floodgates have been opened..." He paused. "It's in our nature as people to question things... I just want to be sure that people are asking the right kind of questions." He reasoned.

The teen became quiet for a moment. "So, tell me dad..." Shikamaru began as he looked across the board intently at his father. "Given everything that's happened so far, what do you think you would do if you were in my place?" He asked.

"Now that is a very good question." He replied, moving one of his pieces. "I'd consider all the facts involved, and how my actions might affect others." He began, before looking up at his son. "And after weighing all those factors... I'd do what I thought was right." He finished with a smile, prompting Shikamaru to smile back after a moment.

**...o.o.o...**

Anko was sitting across the table from Tayuyu. The dark-haired woman crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in her chair as she regarded the young woman. Looking at her now, it seemed hard to believe that she'd once been one of Orochimaru's top ranking subordinates. The sound ninja looked tired, with an almost blank expression on her face.

"Do you know who I am?" Anko asked, trying to gauge the mood.

Tayuya was silent for a moment, before speaking up. "Sort of... We knew of you, most of us who were marked knew that you were the test subject for the original Curse Mark." She replied.

"That's not the whole story..." Anko began. "I wasn't just a lab assistant or subordinate... Well, at least not at first." She amended. "I was his student, I was supposed to learn from him just as he had learned from the Third Lord when he was younger." She continued. "He was a very compelling man in his own way, I was eager to learn... So eager, in fact, that I failed to realize what was really going on."

"Orochimaru wasn't grooming me as a possible successor... The truth was that he was assessing my compatibility with his work." She explained to the teen. "He used me, just like he used you and hundreds of others..." She added in a grim tone. "I was regarded as a failure- I lacked the necessary blood-lust to fuel the Curse Mark."

"What are you getting at?" Tayuya asked the woman bluntly.

"Despite whatever you may have been taught, a ninja is not simply a weapon... We're people, and we have the same instincts and emotions as everyone else." Anko countered. "A person cannot be made into a weapon, it's simply not possible in the long run... In the end, these so-called 'weapons' end up damaged and broken." She continued. "I'm here talking to right now because we were both taken advantage of and suffered as a result."

Anko watched as the girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You try and keep up the tough-girl act all you want, but you're not fooling me... I know bullshit when I see it."

Tayuya bristled at this. "Really, and what do you see then when you look at me?"

"I see a child, who's out of her element and frightened." Anko replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Right now, you're doing everything you can to keep yourself composed. But the truth, Tayuya, is that you're scared... And you have good reason to be." She elaborated. "But I'm not here to to lecture you about the things you did. I'm here because I believe that you are a byproduct of larger issue- Orochimaru created the system that made you what you are."

"Don't talk to me like I'm some doe-eyed girl!" Tayuya snapped. "I'm a Ninja- I was part of Orochimar's elite personal guard!"

"I'm not saying you're not!" Anko replied. "But I am saying that he robbed you of any chance of being something more!" She added, looking directly at her. "It's time we cut the crap and got down to the real truth- not the lies, but reality."

"You want to talk to me about 'truth?" Tayuya exclaimed in frustration. "Fine, I'll tell you the 'truth'!" She added in a huff, leaning back in her chair. "Of course I'm scared- I'm a captured shinobi being held prisoner by the enemy!" She declared. "From the moment I was captured, I've been effectively dead..."

Tayuya continued. "I failed to serve the function I was trained for. And now, as result, I'll either be executed or spend the rest of my life in prison. Given the choice, I'd rather be executed." She remarked, brushing her dark pink hair out of her eyes. "I already talked about all this with Shikamaru... So I don't understand why you're here."

"I know about that, I spoke with him about you..." Anko began. "And to be honest, I was surprised by some of the things he told me." She revealed in a calm voice. "He said that you expressed guilt over what you'd done. He also said that you resented Orochimaru and didn't believe in his motives." She continued in an even tone. "And he told something else... Something that makes me believe that there's something from your past that still haunts you."

Tayuya felt a chill run through her as she took in what the older woman was insinuating. She turned away from Anko to avoid making eye-contact. "I... I don't know what you're talking about." The girl replied uneasily. "And what's the point, none of this matters any way... I don't-"

"I don't believe you, and I don't think you believe what you're saying either." Anko countered suddenly, interrupting her. "You may be an enemy, but you're still a person... And unlike a weapon, a person can be wounded in a variety of ways." Anko slowly got to her feet. "It's easy to hurt someone, that takes effort at all... Believe me, I speak from experience."

The raven-haired woman approached Tayuya. "To help someone- that's much harder... It takes effort and commitment. Like you, I've caused a lot a pain in my life." She remarked as she moved in to stand behind the girl. "I know you're in pain, Tayuya... I can tell because I was hurt just like you were." She finished, placing her hands on the back of the chair she was sitting in.

Tayuya stared off into space for a moment. "No, you weren't hurt, n-not like I was..." She replied dumbly, still looking at nothing. "Even though my body was compatible with the Curse Mark, I still needed further conditioning... I had to learn to see things differently, I had to view pain differently from others. I had to experienced it first-hand so that I knew how to best inflict it."

"How did they teach you about pain?" Anko said a whisper.

"How do you think?" Tayuya replied softly, before continuing in a detached voice. "As a girl, there was a certain kind of pain that was best suited for me."

The Sound Ninja paused. "Y-you keep calling me a person, but I'm not... not after what I was put through. I know, because a person wouldn't do the things that I've done..." She closed her eyes as she continued. "And everything I did was because I chose to. I made a choice, and now I have to live with the consequences."

"You're right, everyone's pain is unique." Anko began. "But everyone suffers from some pain, I know because I've lived with the burden of it... I've known pain and felt the hatred it breeds in you, I lived with it for a long time."

Tayuya's breathing started to become shallow. "W-why are you t-telling me this?"

"Because I want to help you." Anko replied. "Like you, I was hurt... by someone I trusted. I want to know that I'm more than just his lab rat... And the only way I can do that is by choosing to not live by his standards... Everyone must be their own person."

"...W-what about the p-pain?" Tayuya asked.

"With time... that's the real cure." Anko replied.

**...o.o.o...**

"You probably think I'm crazy, don't you?" Shikamaru asked, turning to Naruto. "After all, part of me is telling that I'm crazy for doing what I've done so far."

The blond shook his head. "That's not for me to say." He answered. "You're sure not making yourself very popular... But if what you've told me is true, then you're doing the right thing." He added, giving the shadow-user a smile. "Still, you are going to a lot of trouble to protect Tayuya."

Shikamaru smiled at the remarked and reclined in his chair. The two of them were in a waiting room that led directly to the cell-block that Tayuya was being held in. The dark-haired ninja was seated at the end of a small rectangular table in the center of the small room while Naruto was leaning against the wall with his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Maybe so, but I'm not doing all this _just_ to protect her." Shikamaru replied calmly. "I'm trying to protect something something bigger any one single person." He explained. "You remember those people I told you about? Well, if they had their way, then all the laws and legal protection that we have could be thrown out the window just like that."

Shikamaru continued in a serious tone. "This war with Sound would be the perfect excuse to begin restricting freedoms and curtailing rights... And all in the name of protecting the public." He added gravely. "They're the sort of people who prey on people's fear and insecurity... But I, for one, refuse to live in a _climate of fear._"

"I... guess I never thought about it like that." Naruto admitted. "Still, you haven't really explained how Tayuya fits into all this."

Shikamaru quietly got to his feet. "Come on, we'd better go see how the women are doing." He remarked with a smile. "Anko is probably finished talking with Tayuya by now."

The two Shinobi left the room and made their way down a short hall, to where Tayuya's cell- situated at the end of the corridor. They stepped inside the small adjoining room to see Anko gathering her things. She looked up to see them.

"How did things go?" Shikamaru asked.

Anko rubbed the back of her head. "Things are complicated- she has a lot of issues to work though, and I'd like to continue speaking with her in the future." She replied. "Still, I won't have any trouble making a case... The Interrogation Corps won't be able to get at her."

"Do think it would be okay if I talked to her?" Shikamaru asked.

Anko nodded. "Yeah, but she's been a lot and she's pretty emotional at the moment... So, you might be prepared for anything."

**...o.o.o...**

Tayuya turned around and looked up as Shikamaru entered the cell. "I hope I'm not bothering you, I can come back later if you want..."

Tayuya shook her head. "No, that's not necessary..." She began. "I'm glad you're here." She added, smiling at him as as he took a seat across from her. "To be honest, I... feel safer when you're around." She admitted, blushing faintly.

He smiled as he leaned back in the chair. "I'm glad that you feel you can trust me... It's important that you be able to trust me." Shikamaru replied in a relaxed voice. "How are you feeling right now?"

Tayuya leaned back and glanced down at her lap. "I feel... confused." She began. "When I was working for Orochimaru, I never had the time to really think about my life... But since I've been here, I've had to think about a lot of things..."

He nodded understandingly. "What you've experienced... It's not something that can just be washed away in an instant. It's going to take time." Shikamaru offered. "But I'm here for you- to help you, if you need me."

Tayuya looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you..."

**(- End of Part V -)**

* * *

I'm sorry that this took so long to get this posted. I've only just recently gotten back into writing, and this story is one of the more challenging one to write. Concept-wise, this is probably the darkest story that I've worked on. I've constantly walking a very fine line in regards to how far I can go. I don't want this to end up looking like exploitation.

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed reading this. And I also hope that some of the issues from the previous chapters (such as character motives) will make a little more sense now. As always, your feedback is always welcome. So please let me know what you guys think of this.


	6. Chapter 6

First off, sorry that's it's taken me such a long time to get a new chapter out... I never intended for this to take so long, but events beyond my control made it difficult to keep writing. And as a result, this story ended up becoming one of the ones that fell onto the back burner.

And secondly, I want to say that I don't take your feedback for granted- I spent a lot of time mulling over the various things you all said in the recent reviews that you left me. And as such, I also want to say that I wasn't offended by the critiques in them... In fact, I'm now able to look back and see what I did wrong when I was writing. I know that I haven't always properly explained the concepts that I'm trying to get across, so I can appreciate your points of view (and your confusion) when you see someone in the story acting out of character.

However, I want to point out that while there are certain social/political overtones in this story, it was never my intention to make this an allusion to any one specific thing. My intent was to show how conflict can effect people and their daily lives... How important it is to not let fear or paranoia dictate how we live. Because it's that fear that allows others to start making those choices for us.

* * *

**THE SOUNDS OF SILENCE  
PART VI**

**...o.o.o...**

Shikamaru Nara was sitting quietly in a small cafe, looking over a number of official Konoha reports- including a recent one having to do with his own little one-man 'crusade'.

He smiled, thinking about everything that had happened recently- not the least of which were the developments involving a certain captive Kunoichi from Otono. He sensed something to his side and glanced up to see one of the waitresses looking down at. The dark-haired teen set down his reports and his cup of tea and looked at her for a moment...

The Young Shinobi observed that she looked to be only a little older than him. Looking at her, he had to admit that she was rather cute- with her fair complexion, light blue eyes, and dirty blond hair that was pulled up into a loose bun in the back. She was wearing a frilly black and white outfit, with ruffles on the sleeves- cute, but not too revealing.

The shadow-user relaxed and noted the expectant look on her face, and further observed that she was holding an envelope in her hand. "Excuse me for disturbing you Nara-san," She began politely. "But this message was delivered to us... and it appears to be for you..." The waitress explained to him. "I was asked to see that you get it." She managed, holding out her hand to offer him the note.

After a moment, he smiled at her, hoping to ease the tension between the two of them. "Thank you..." He began as he reached out to take the envelope from her small hand...

...The moment Shikamaru touched the envelope, there was a brief but blinding flash of light that filled the immediate are for a split-second. The young Nara felt pain surging through him in several places- as the blast sent him flying out of his chair, down onto the ground bellow!

"_A-an e-explosion! There's been an god-damned explosion!"_ Someone cried out.

His vision was blurry and unfocused, and he couldn't make out anything around him. He was vaguely aware of the screaming around him, but it all sounded miles away! He only half registered when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"_Shit! Shit! This is really bad!"_ Exclaimed a distant voice in a frantic tone. _"...What about him? ...Is he alright, is Nara okay?"_

Shikamaru looked up, to see a face he couldn't recognize looking down at him. There were others there too, in the perifery, but they were all a blur.

"_Yeah... Yeah, I think he's alright..."_ The closer voice replied in a grim tone. _"But- but the others, they're..."_ The voice then trailed off.

...Shikamaru started feeling light-headed. Secants later, everything around him went dark!

**...o.o.o...**

He sat bolt-upright and looked around. He was on a cot in a gray room, with humming fluorescent lights overhead. Upon further inspection, Shikamaru noted that their was a nightstand nearby, with various medical and first-aid equipment on it.

He picked up a mirror and looked at himself looked down at himself... His head was bandaged, with a slight red stain on the white fabric over his left eye. Shikamaru squinted as he reached up to touch his left cheek, which was covered by a large square band-aid. The shadow-user squinted slightly, as he noted the slight bruising under his right eye. Shikamaru returned the mirror to the nightstand and looked down at himself...

His black shirt was now gone and his right shoulder and upper arm were bandaged, along with his lower torso. There was also a large bandage on the left side of his chest and his left forearm was wrapped up. He reached up to touch his side, grimacing as he made contact with his ribs- he could tell some were broken. He felt sore all over, from bruises and scortch-marks.

A sudden noise off to his side caused Shikimaru to turn around as a handful of familiar faces suddenly burst into the room. He instantly recognized the form of Naruto Uzumaki at the front, followed by teammate Sakura Haruno. His childhood friends and fellow cell members, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamazaki were also there as well.

Ino suddenly pushed to the front of the group. "We heard about what happened back at the cafe- are you alright?" The blond kuniochi asked him frantically.

After a moment, he gave her a small smile and nodded. "Don't worry, Ino- I'll live..." Shikamaru began calmly. "Though... I doubt the same thing could be said for the others people at the cafe." He Continued in a grave tone. "Tell me... The others, what happened to the other people who were caught up in the blast?"

Naruto shook his head in reply. "Aside from yourself... Seven people were injured in the blast, three of them have been left in critical condition." He explained grimly with a sigh. "And, there's one more thing you need to know..." He paused for a moment. "There was one casualty... it was tthe waitress who handed you the note." The blond shinobi added.

"Dammit!" Shikamaru cursed. "I can't believe they'd go this far just to silence me!" He exclaimed as he turned around on the cot, his feet touching the ground.

"You're saying someone tried to kill you?" Choji asked, slightly confused. "Why... er, who... would have done something like this?"

Naruto shook his head. "I can think of one group that would do something like this..." He began, crossing his arms as he continued. "Our friends from ROOT."

"'Root'... What are you talking about?" Ino asked.

Sakura took a step forward. "ROOT is a hard-line autonomous faction within the Black-Ops Corps..." She explained to the other girl. "They cary out clandestine missions based on their own separate agenda, and don't answer to the authority of Konoha."

The shadow-user nodded. "They could have killed me if they wanted..." He replied, turning to face his long-time friend. "They could have killed me and everyone around me if they'd wanted to." He explained to them. "No, the people who did this had a very specific goal in mind... They're not interested in killing, they were trying to scare me."

He paused briefly, to look down at his various injuries. Ino noticed this and started to step towards him, intending to heel his injuries. But Shikamaru turned to her and shook his head. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary." He replied calmly, giving a small smile.

"W-what? Why the hell not?" Sakura exclaimed in frustration. "After everything that's happened to you, I'd think that you'd want to get those wounds of yours healed?" The pink-haired teen offered the shadow-user in a serious voice.

He just smiled and shook his head. "The people who did this, they think they can scare me... But I'm not going to let them." Shikamaru replied. "So now I'm going to send _them_ a message- that their tactics won't work! I want everyone who looks at me and sees these injuries to know that I received them because I made a choice do what I believe is right..."

Shikamaru paused for a moment. "I refuse to be silenced..." He began. "Not by bombs, or the schemes and machinations of a group people who skulk in the shadows, and least not the fear-mongering of a bunch of fanatics!" He added in a resolute voice. "And I'm going to continue carrying out my assignment to the best of my abilities for as long as I can."

**...o.o.o...**

"Based on the information we gathered, and Shikamaru Nara's own testimony..." Shizune remarked, holding a large report in her hands as she turned to Tsunade. "The 'letter' delivered to Shikamaru was a special type of explosive, designed to ignite once it came in contact with the person matching the Chakra-signature on the paper."

The blond healer sighed and shook her head. "In this case, it was Shikamaru..." She remarked, getting a nod of affirmation from her pupil. "There is no way that an agent from one of the other nations could penetrate the defenses of the village..." Tsunade reasoned. "And so, I am now left with only possible explanation for this... ROOT is now attacking Leaf itself, likely as part of some plan."

"Root have always been fanatical in their methods..." Shizune began. "But nothing could justify something like this- attacking the very people that they're supposed to be protecting."

Tsunade shook her head. "You don't understand... These people don't think like other Shinobi." She explained to the dark-haired woman. "It's not the people of Konoha that they're protecting, but the stability and interests of Konoha." The curvy blond continued. "They resent the fact that I, as a student of the much more liberal-minded Third Lord, am now the Hokage... So I'm sure that they also want to see me removed from my office as well."

She pivoted in her chair, now looking to the side. "The more I think about all this, the more I realize that something like this was bound to happen." Tsunade mused. "Right now, people are scared, and frightened people are easily manipulated... For an organization like Root, the fear and paranoia generated by this war is the perfect weapon."

Shizune shook her head. "Yes, I see now... this title of Hokage truly is a great burden." She mused aloud softly as she walked around the desk and stopped beside her. "But it's a burden that only someone like you could bear Tsunade-sama." The dark-haired woman added.

She closed her eyes, pressing the tips of her fingers together. "I've done my best to live up to legacy of my grandfather, the First Lord, and my own teacher, the Third Lord..." Tsunade mused softly, her eyes still closed. "When I left Konoha, I thought I was leaving all this behind... I just wanted to run away from the bitterness and the pain of the memories..."

"But then Jiraiya tracked me down and _that boy_ got in my face and told me that it was his dream to become the Hokage one day." Tsunade continued with a small smirk. "And yet, it was those very same words spoken by that impertinent little brat that helped me to remember just how much all of this meant to me." She opened her eyes. "My Grandfather, my brother Nawaki Ken, Master Sarutobi and the Fourth... They all gave their lives _for_ Konoha, and now everything that they fought and died for is being threatened by the actions of terrorists..."

The blond jumped slightly as she felt the other woman's arms snake around her. "Shizune? W-what are you-?" Tsunade began in a surprised voice.

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune murmured softly, her chin coming to rest on the crux of the other woman's neck as she hugged her from behind. "We've been together for a long time, and I've gotten to know you over the years..." She remarked softly. "You are a good leader, the people of Leaf trust you to keep them safe, and I... I love you, Tsunade."

The blond medical expert's eyes widened for a moment, then she relaxed and smiled at the raven-haired woman holding onto her. Tsunade closed her eyes and relaxed. "Thank you, Shizune... You don't know what it means to me to know that."

**...o.o.o...**

Shikamaru has donned his black shirt once more, though it had been left un-tucked. His movements were slightly stiff as he exited the small hospital room. Both Choji and Naruto had moved in quickly, offering to help him walk, but he'd declined the offer.

The dark-haired teen suddenly stopped when he spotted his father standing in he hall, just outside the room. Shikamaru paused and looked at the man before him, taking in the sight of the black-clad figure before him... Somehow, it was like he was seeing him for the first time- aside from the age difference and the scars, it was not unlike looking into a mirror.

"Dad...?" Shikamaru began. "What are you..."

His father turned to look at him with his usual calm expression. "Sorry, son, for not coming to see you sooner..." He began apologetically with a small smile. "But I didn't want to cramp your style in front of all your friends." Shikaku explained. "Still, I am glad to see that you made it."

Before Shikamaru could say anything in response, a dark-haired woman burst onto the seen. She skidded to a halt before him, with a stern look on her face as she glared at him. Both of the Nara men had instantly recognized the woman... "Mom? What are you-"

Yoshino closed the gap between them in two steps and grabbed hold of the front of his shirt, the black fabric bunching up in her clenched fist as she held him in place. Her eyes narrowed as she leaned in closer, silently looking at him for a moment. "Shikamaru... Oh thank god you're alive!"

Then, to Shikamaru's shock, she suddenly pulled him to her in an embrace tight enough to make him grunt slightly in pain upon impact. "I... I heard about what happened at the cafe..." She continued in a choked voice as she continued to hold him in her arms. "I was so scared that you could have been-" She paused, unable to finish the last part.

All the while, Naruto and Sakura exchanged confused glances as this went on. For their part, Choji and Ino seemed to be almost in shock by what was happening. Yoshino turned to her husband, tears streaming from her fiery eyes. "Shikaku!" She shouted. "I don't care what it takes, I want you to find out who the bastards are that did this to our son..." She ordered. "No one, do you hear me- NO ONE- attacks _our_ family and gets away with it!"

After a moment, Shikamaru got over his shock and smiled. "Mom..." He began softly, pulling her tearful gaze back to him. "I'm sorry for making you worry about me... But I'm glad to know that you'd be willing to go to such lengths for me." He remarked, stepping back and capturing her hands in his as he continued. "But I'm fine... and I'm also sorry."

Shikamaru looked at her for a moment. "Mom, I can see it now... In your own way, you really have been looking after me all this time." He remarked with a smile. "And I realize that I've taken you for granted most of the time..." The young shadow-user admitted. "And for that, I'm sorry... And I'm also sorry for what I now have to do, because it'll probably cause you a lot more worry."

She gave him a confused look. "Shikamaru... What the hell are you talking about?" She exclaimed, moving in and closing the gap between them. "Don't tell me that you're going back out there right now, when there are people trying to kill you?"

The dark-haired youth shook his head. "I have to go back out there... Otherwise, the people who did will have won." Shikamaru explained to her. "I'm on to something important here, this bombing only proves that... So I can't allow a bunch of fanatics to stop me..."

Yoshino was silent for a moment, but then eventually gave him a wistful smile. "Alright then, but just tell me something..." She began in a soft tone. "How did my lazy son ever become the driven person now standing before me?"

Shikamaru smiled at this. "I may be a Nara... But I have you for a mother." He replied, as he leaned in to hug her again. "...I love you, mom."

**...o.o.o...**

Tayuya looked up as the door to the cell opened. She stood bolt-upright, with a shocked expression, at the battered and bandaged figure of Shikamaru.

"Oh my god, Shikamaru!" The pink-haired ninja exclaimed, rushing over to him. "What the fuck happened to you?" She asked as she looked him over.

Shikamaru brushed it off and smiled at her. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but I was held up by some unexpected 'trouble'." He explained in a far too casual tone. "Don't worry, it's going to take a lot more than a bomb to keep me down." He added with a smile.

The girl's eyes went wide at this declaration. "A _bomb?" _She repeated. "What are you talking about- just what the hell is going on out there?" She asked, failing to realize that her hands were on his shoulders as she looked at him.

Shikamaru smiled at her. "Well, it seems that not everyone in Konoha appreciates what I'm trying to do here- going so far as show me their disapproval with exploding letters." He replied with a smirk, motioning for her to take a seat.

Tayuya blushed, suddenly becoming very aware of their proximity to one another. She stepped back, attempting to compose herself. Shikamaru then took a seat at the table, prompting her to quickly sit down across from him...

"Right now, Konoha is at war with Orochimaru... And this means that, by default, that we are at war with the forces of Otonokagure as well." He remarked. "You and I both know that this means that you, as a Sound Ninja, are our enemy..." Shikamaru paused for a moment. "And while I've been pretty glib about all this, I do realize the seriousness of things."

Tayuya remained silent as he continued. "I don't profess to know everything that going on or what the future holds for any of us..." He remarked, collecting his thoughts. "But I do know that Konoha isn't just fighting to defend its sovereignty..." Shikamaru paused. "We're also fighting to defend the very principles and beliefs that Leaf was founded upon."

The dark-haired teen continued. "And it's those very same principles and beliefs that tell me that, regardless of affiliation, you're still a human being." Shikamaru explained. "So I'm not about to be discouraged by the acts of a bunch Root Terrorists."

The pink-haired sound ninja shook her head. "Shikamaru, you're in a dangerous situation right now..." Tayuya remarked. "The people who sent that bomb... I know how people like that think and operate, because for a long time I was one of them- a terrorist." She lamented with a sigh. "Can't you see what your risking, you're putting your life on the line for a cause."

"You're right, I am taking a big risk..." He remarked. "But when it comes to matters of justice, I don't have the luxury of walking away." Shikamaru explained with a smile. "So you see, I can't just walk away from this, not when there's so much at stake."

Tayuya nodded, becoming silent for a moment. "And what about me?" She asked him as she reached up to brush a stray strand of dark pink hair out of her eyes. "While you're out there waging your crusade, what's going to happen to me?"

Shikamaru watched as she got up turned around to look at the wall behind her, up at a small barred window situated high up on the wall. Tayuya exhaled and returned to her seat. She eventually looked back to the dark-haired ninja with an unusually wistful expression.

After a moment, Tayuya broke the silence. "Spending the rest of my life in this dark metal tomb would be worse than death..." She remarked in a hushed voice. "Whatever happens, I don't want this cell to be the last thing I'll ever know for the rest of my life."

Shikamaru nodded. "Brave heart, Tayuya..." He began, leaning forward. "And don't give up on me just yet... After all, it's not over till it's over."

**(- End of Part VI -)**

* * *

I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Sorry that it took so long to get out, but there was a lot going on in my life, plus I'm also busy working on other multi-chapter stories as well. After leaving this one on the backburner for some time, I suddenly got a wild hair to return to it, and so I suddenly began writing this sixth chapter. This also might just be the longest chapter of this series so far.

And I'm not even close to being finished with it, so hopefully any further questions you guys might have will likely be answered at some point in the future chapters. Anyway, I hope that characters didn't come across as being too OOC in this chapter. I worked hard to show what their motives where, and to show just why they're doing things that might seem somewhat out of character for them (especially Shikamaru, as some you have pointed out.) Still, a lot of this is based on my take on the characters, so there's always going to be some artistic license taken when I'm writing them.

And on a final note, I'd like to say thanks to you guys for all the feedback and reviews that you guys sent regarding the previous chapters. So thanks to X-Burner 27, Kurtulmak, Morbus-rus, and "Random Reader".

_-Bojack727_


End file.
